Una Nueva Aventura
by Nadeshiko Dragneel
Summary: Luego que Natsu entra a la habitación de Lucy para hacerle una travesura ve la pizarra y luego para ver a la maga sonriendo en su cama. -basado en el manga 419-one-shot-


**Una Nueva Aventura.**

* * *

Natsu miraba a Lucy como dormia, se preguntaba como la paso durante el año que estuvo a ausente, él en cierta manera estaba asustado al llegar de su entrenamiento y recibir la noticia que su amiga falleció, unos de sus motivos eran para hacerse más fuerte para seguir protegiendo a la rubia.

-Lucy.-murmuro mirando a la rubia dormir con una sonrisa.

Salio de la habitación de la rubia se sento en sofa/cama que le habian preparado para dormir pero tenia que hacer algo para que Lucy sonriera. Se acordo de la pizarra donde Lucy tenia detallado las posibles ubicaciones de los demás. Fairy Tail era su familia también la familia de la rubia ¿Quizás busacar a los chicos? No era tan mala idea. Happy miraba con atención a Natsu sabia que iba hacer algo para que Lucy volveria, pero se sentia culpable por no despedirse de Lucy cuando se fueron a entrenar.

-Natsu, debemos hacer algo por Lucy.-dijo Happy, Natsu lo volvio a mirar como diciendo 'ya lo sé'-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Quiza buscar a los demás.-respondio el mago al exceed.-pero Lucy nos acompañara en este viaje.

-¡Como en los viejos tiempos!-exclamó Happy contento.

-Sshh.-le tapo la boca de inmediato y volvio donde estaban las cortinas que daban a la habitación de Lucy.-dejemosla descansar.

En eso vio una pila de las resvistar del hechicero que estaban media escondidas. Por curiosidad Natsu fue a tomar una vio las fotos cuando ganaron los juegos mágicos del año pasado. Inclusive habia una donde aparacia él y Lucy con Happy.

-Que recuerdos.

Happy la volvio a ver pero noto un pequeño sonrojo de parte de su amigo por la razón que el año pasado Natsu y Lucy tuvieron un incidente en cierta pelea con Rogue del futuro.

-Natsu, ¿Cuándo se lo diras?

-Decir el que Happy-lo cuestiono.

-Confersarte.

No dio respuesta, sabia que lo decia el año le habia hecho muy bien a Lucy ahora su miedo era diferente que el primero. Tal vez cuando haya más tiempo le diria todo a Lucy.

-La cena te afecto.

Happy bostezo al parecer ya el sueño habia vuelto estar de nuevo en la casa de Lucy era reconfortante seguro que Natsu pensaria lo mismo.

Natsu seguia mirando las paginas de las revistas pensando que podia hacer pero lo que venia a su mente era los primeros momentos con la rubia en el puerto de Hargeon. Cuando la conocia gracias a Bora luego lo invito a quel restuarante como en forma de agradecimiento.

-Hare todo lo posible para que Lucy vuelva a sonreir.-dijo viendo la foto del equipo Natsu.

Primero debia localizar a Gray aunque no lo quisiera era primero por el que iria tal vez tenia información de los demás. O Erza quien armaba algún alboroto por cualquier lado. Con un suspiro acamodo todo en su lugar para dar la última mirada a la habitación donde descansaba su amiga, recordo las palabras que le habia dirijido esa tarde.

_''Tu realmente no tienes derecho de decir eso, Natsu.-habia dicho en aquella ocasión con su mirada escondida por su flequillo.-Después de todo tú nunca creiste en el gremio ¿verdad? No hablaste con nadie decidiste irte en tu propio viaje''._

Esas palabras eran ciertas pero no lo pudo evitar, todavia sentia un mal sabor en la boca, de un pronto a otro sintio el olor de la rubia en la sala.

-Natsu.-dijo media adormilada,con un short que solo le cubria lo necesario.-No estabas dormido.

-Bu-bueno yo.-la rubia avanzo hacia la cocina.-¿Por qué estas despierta?, Luce.

-Tenia sed.-dijo tomando el vaso para llenarlo con agua.

Era la misma rubia, la misma chica de Hargeon todavia estaba respirando solo habia sido un mal sueño. La abrazo en un momento impulsivo.

-Natsu, ¿estás bien?

Solo seguia abrazandola queria disculparse por la carta de hace un año, inclusive queria decirle que invocara a Tauros para que le diera un buen golpe.

-Solo, lo siento Luce.-la rubia estaba desconcertada.-por irme un año y dejarte una carta como despedida.

-Natsu.-la rubia tomo una mejilla del Ds de fuego y le paso el dedo pulgar como caricia.-lo entiendo inclusive dijiste que volverias ¿no?, y volviste.

Sintio las mejillas de Lucy en su desnudo pecho, las sentias calidas quizas ella estaba agradecida de volverlo a ver luego de un año, ahora más o menos entendia las palabras de Lucy en la tarde.

-Oye Luce.

-Mmm.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-Eso no, Dragneel.

Luego de eso pudo dormir pero en el sillón. La Lucy que conocia era la misma ya en la mañana se le ocurria algo para reunir a todos los chicos de Fairy Tail. La nueva aventura empezaria una donde el destino era desconocido.

* * *

Bueno un poquito de imaginación luego de leer el manga de hoy

Fairy Tail y sus personajes-Hiro Mashima.


End file.
